Life Can't be RESET
by Dragonfire719
Summary: Pacifist. Neutral. Genocide. SAVE. LOAD. RESET. Over, and over again. Living through an endless loop has started to take its toll on Sans. Eventually, he just doesn't care anymore. Becoming withdrawn is one thing, depression is another.. Thoughts of suicide is when things get out of hand. Especially when others start to notice. Too bad it'll all just reset again. . . Right?
1. Prologue (kinda)

**A/N: (Please stick around to later chapters) PLEASE DO NOT READ MY OTHER STORIES ON THIS SITE. THEY DESPERATELY NEED SEVERE EDITING.**

[WARNING: major spoilers, violence, blood, mild language, clinical & severe depression, attempted suicide, failed attempts at good grammar, nightmares, monster racism, slight pairings, skip this, non-romance, UndyneXAlphys, AsgoreXToriel, onesided CharaXSans, NO Fontcest, Post Pacifist run AKA multiple timelines later, seriously why are you reading this, Fem! Frisk & Chara, terrible humor even without the puns, genderless Mettaton with default "male" pronouns, slight AU, you must really like reading pointless stuff, No Soriel nor FriskXSans, hinted PapyrusXMTT, lots of characters, might contain an OC or two, get over it, 17-23 year-old skeletons, child! Frisk, teenage! Chara, spelling errors, just read the damn story already, bad writing, potted Flowey, & some of these aren't even warnings! XD]

 **I copy and pasted this from my Wattpad account, so sorry for any errors. Also on DA &A03 under the same name. This story doesn't have any romance in it. Sorry shippers. Doubt it'll have any OCs either, but if it does they'll be VERY unimportant and barely even show up. . Ugh I knew writing this on my tablet was a bad idea. . -_- God I hate how over the top edgy I can be when writing. . Hopefully, it isn't ****_too_** **terrible. Certainly ain't the worst out there. And YES I am aware how Chara isn't really "evil" and all that jazz. So HERE. You're sub-par story featuring Sans' depression with little to no flow filled with errors gone unchecked because I can't be bothered to fix them. And I doubt I ever will. So overlook them if ya' can. Super long author note as a bonus. Happy? No? Though luck.**

...

He wondered if this was supposed to be some kind of joke. If it was then he must have missed the punchline. It was real funny too.

Shame he wasn't laughing.

...

Another pacifist run was completed. Everyone was overjoyed at the prospect of finally seeing the actual sky for once. Of course, Sans had already seen it multiple times before. Sometimes they would exit during the day and he and Frisk would have to explain that no, Papyrus, those were not cotton candy, they were clouds. Other times they would come out at night and see the stars shining above them. It was a beautiful sight, Asgore would often comment. Which was true. No matter how many times he saw it, that was one of the few things that would never seem to get old.

Too bad it would never last.

He would remember Toriel asking Frisk if she had anywhere to go, about her real parents, of course she would always reply no, saying she was an orphan. Tori would always be more than happy to take her in as her own. Papyrus would run off down the mountain, excited at the chance to become friends with the humans that lived further down, with Undyne soon chasing after.

It was always a happy sight. Sickeningly happy in fact. They were all so naive and blissfully ignorant. They never even made it down to meet a single one of them. In some ways that was good. Too many questions none of them would be comfortable answering. After all, monsters showing up one day and gone the next at random would question their sanity. Whose? Well, almost everyone's, monster and human alike. That certainly wouldn't be normal. Not like anything is.

A young girl possessed by a demon certainly isn't. A young girl committing Genocide isn't. A young girl dying by his hand a hundred times over definitely isn't.

Screw Undyne, she was the real undying. It was a shame Undyne died by the kid's knife. But that had soon gotten old. After killing her about twenty or so times, she just wasn't a challenge anymore. He wondered how many times Alphys was forced to watch her die. Come to think of it, what had happened to the anime-loving scientist? Suicide maybe? She probably locked herself down in the basement so the kid wouldn't find her. Smart really. He knew Alphys and Undyne loved each other. Shame their relationship had to start over and over again. Much like his entire life apparently. Okay, that was an exaggeration. Not his entire life, just the days after the kid showed up. It soon became apparent that he could barely even remember a time before the resets happened. That kind of scared him. Even more than something new. Ironic, really, that he had become so used to resets that he was scared of life above ground, without a do-over.

No one else but him, the weed, and the demon-possessed kid knew about the resets. In some ways he was glad only he could remember them and not his brother or friends. Even Frisk could only remember so much about each timeline, especially the ones where Chara reseted. He had once considered telling them. Only, he could never bring himself to do it. Maybe he was scared? Scared that they would realize he was nothing but a murderer. Sure he never killed anyone innocent, but either way Chara was still just a young girl... Then again, young girls don't become murderers. And at the same time she was still the king and queen's adopted daughter. They'd be horrified to know the truth. Frisk would never come near him again after hearing that he killed Chara again and again while in her body. And think of Papyrus, knowing he died hundreds of times over. It would terrify him.

But none of it would have mattered anyway. They'd all forget after the next reset. It was getting real annoying. It was the same exact thing all over again. Sometimes he wondered if it would be worth it just to get them to do something else. Heh, no wonder the kid said they were all so boring. Never though he'd be sympathizing with his killer. It was a sickening thought.

Eventually he just gave up. Want to know why he is so lazy? What's the point of doing all that work if you have to do it all over again? Want to know why he tells all those awful jokes? What other kind of entertainment is there? It helps him cope. He'd go mad otherwise. He's the kind of guy who hides all his pain behind a masked smile. Sometimes, it would get so bad he'd have to injure himself just so he'd know that he was, in fact, real. God must hate him, why else does he have to be the only one to go through this?

 _"Come on Sansy, surely even you, must have gotten so sick of this world? Don't you want it all to end?"_

Why, why, must she be right? It was true. He did want it all to end. He was tired. Tired of living through the same damn crap.

 _"I'm doing you a favor really. What use is a brother who's no different than an AI? Just saying and acting as he was programmed to do."_

That wasn't true. He refused to believe that. It wasn't his fault. There wasn't any reason to change his routine. He was just acting as though the day had just started.

Like none of it ever happened.

It aggravated him. Why can't he be like that? He'd be better off not knowing at all. Blissfully ignorant, just like his brother.

 _"I'm helping you. If I don't do something, we'll be stuck in an endless loop forever. That's why I decided to erase it all. It'll just go back to the way it was before anyway. So what's the problem in that?"_

But he didn't want the world to be erased. He didn't want to make anyone else suffer. Even if they would just come right back to life and forget it all ever happened, it didn't change the fact that it did happen.

 _"You know what "sans" means? It means "without!" You no longer have a brother! Nor family and friends! You don't have anything anymore! You're "sans" everything! HAHAHA! Isn't that humorous?"_

Yes, very punny, indeed. Really tickled his funny bone.

He would always remind himself to never let himself become too happy; to never let himself become too attached to a specific timeline. It would only lead to heartache in the end. It would never last.

 _"You know your life's hell when not even death can save you."_

Oh, how true that was.


	2. Chapter 1 (i guess)

**Another chapter copy and pasted. Yay.**

 **By the way, If I didn't state it before I'll say it again, this is a partial AU. Yeah, technically every fic is. What I mean is that the past scenes with Chara and Sans are NOT cannon. There is a chance that some of them did, but I HIGHLY doubt it. Should be obvious, but I just wanted to clarify that.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Flashback time! ;P] . . oh god i'm so sorrry you can skip this chapter. .**

...

 _"heh... so.. that's it.. huh...?"_

 _It hurt.. So, so damn much._

 _"got me again..."_

 _How many times had he said that..? Hell if he knew. Didn't matter anyway. It'd just repeat again. Always the same song song and dance._

 _"so.. tell me... how long has it been..? since you first came here i mean.."_

 _She didn't answer, expression blank.. Emotionless._

 _His blood was dripping to the floor... So much blood. It was now a red puddle on the ground._

 _Red.._

 _Everywhere._

 _"kid..?"_

 _Dusty.. Maybe he should have cleaned? Heh.._

 _"not gonna answer huh..? should have expected that.."_

 _More powder.. Since when was his jacket so full of filth?_

 _His vision was fading again. It was all blury._

 _Footsteps. She was walking past him, not sparing a glance._

 _"h-hey.. where are you going...? k-kid...?"_

 _She was leaving._

 _The "sun" was still shining. It really was a beatiful day. It seemed so cheeful. The birds could be heard chirping outside the hall. The "sun's" rays shone through the windows of the corridor. It was a bright beautiful day._

 _So why couldn't he enjoy it?_

 _The girl kept walking past._

 _"w-why are you leaving again..? n-nothing's gonna ch-change, ya' know.."_

 _More blood. It kept dripping from his cracked ribcage. It was cracking, splitting. Hurting. So. Much._

 _It was like a birning fire from within. Burning. Melting._

 _Hurting. So. Damn. Much._

 _Was he in hell? Maybe.._

 _"h-hey.. k-kiddo.. w-why..? why keep doing this? what d-do you gain..? i-in the end it won't matter.. no matter what you do. s-so why not... just quit..?"_

 _Let it be over.._

 _"please.."_

 _The footsteps could no longer be heard. It was too hard to see. To hear. To feel._

 _"k-kid..? hey.. come on.. this isn't funny.."_

 _It hurt to speak. He began to sway. It was hard to stand. He felt himself almost colapse. He held onto a pilliar before falling to the ground._

 _"k-kiddo! h-hey!"_

 _No response. She was gone. Why did she leave him? No. Not again. Why was it so quiet?_

 _His throat hurt._

 _"hey! why aren't you answering me!? kid!"_

 _He couldn't do this again. It was suffocating. Why did it hurt so much?_

 _"i-i.. i don't want to be alone again.. oh, god.. oh, god... n-no.. not again.. n-not again.."_

 _The silence was killing him. Or was that the cut?_

 _"come back! please! don't leave me again! please! please!"_

 _She didn't respond to him. She had already left. He was alone._

 _Again._

 _Just like before._

 _And before that._

 _As always._

 _"please.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"come back.."_

 ** _* . . . ._**


	3. Chapter 2 (technically)

Sorry, I purposely took out one chapter in this. Trust me though, it isn't important. At all. It's more like an intro. Not to mention it has nothing to do with Undertale itself really. All it was was just a crepy warning/prologue. In all honesty it was supposed to be the first chapter of this entire fic. If you REALLY want to see it then you can go on Quotev. Updates are faster there. And FYI if something in this story's A/N's don't make sense it's cause I copy and paste them from Quotev where it's originally written.

 **[so.. I'm just gonna lay it on ya', I have absolutely no real plan for an actual plot. I have the basic story.. Real basic. Literally. Just the description. That's about it, 'cept for a few angsty flashbacks. Hm, maybe I should put a bit of PTSD warning as well? Uh.. I don't know what I'm doing anymore... Anyway, I'm on my phone so . . . typos! Yay! ^_^ A/N's aren't going to be entire chapters so don't worry. And I'm sorry each part has been so short. As I've said I don't really know what I'm writing besides angst, Sans's depression, Chara's torture, bloody flashbacks, and eventual family moments... Maybe an intro to life on the surface? Their "happy ending"? Yeah... Lost of characters. I'm trying to include everyone. Well the main cast anyway. Even Napstablook! Whom I often misspell. XP But I love him. And MTT isn't evil. I know some people do that. Sans and him don't get along that well, but don't hate each other. He's egotistic but not mean. Doesn't show up yet though. Sans is good friends with Toriel. Not sure about Asgore. Respect I guess? Anyways... Quick violence warning. Somewhat gory & angst ridden flashback. Oh, and I apologize for not fixing any mistakes.. Lazy, I know.. Fuck, I need to shorten these notes! Or write longer chapters at least . . . -_- ] **

...

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh.. What was that..? He needed more sleep.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Argh! Make it stop! He shoved a pillow over his head.

 _Beep! Beep! Be-_

He slammed his hand down on the off button on the alarm clock. Why did he let his brother set that again? Ah, not worth it. Nothing was anymore. Not that anyone else needed to know that.

Fighting just wasn't really worth it for him. He figured it must have been because all those resets tired him out, stretched him beyond his limits. It wasn't always like that. At first it was only a theory, then nightmares. Eventually they became more livid, more and more real. One day he woke up and remembered some of the other timeline's events. He firgured it out when he mentioned events that had never happened. At first he was just confused, but it became more clear as time that went on. Until eventually he remembered every single detail. It was tough. For a while it was hard just to keep track of each individual event, what happened and not. Then people started dying. He once slipped, asked where someone was, then another started crying. He knew then he'd messed up. And eventually he started being the one killed. He'd feel the pain of dying only to wake up in bed moments later.

If someone were to ask what it was like to die, he'd answer "painful & agonizing". And it was, in more eays than one.

He had felt himself cracking, dripping blood, deteriating into dust, over and over. It had almost become a routine for him. You'd think he'd get used to it. He did, in a way. He was used to feeling pain. He was used to all the blood. He was used to yelling, crying out, with no one to hear. He was used to all the dust. He was used to being alone.

What he wasn't used to, was the black empty void of death. For a second he'd feel nothing at all, only emptiness.. Couldn't see nor feel. It was terrifying. Even more so was to wake up right after, as though nothing happened. No rest, just a painful death repeating over and over again. He wanted so badly to just take a break, to sleep.. Just to calm himself down, but how would you explain why? No one would believe him anyway. Not that it mattered.

It didn't matter.

It didn't matter.

It. Didn't. Matter.

It. Didn't. Fucking! Matter!

 _"Stop it! Stop it! Just fucking quit already! I'm sick of this! Can't you see what this is doing to me?! I hate it! I fucking hate it! You have no idea how this feels! Over and over again! You've felt death before! Then why? Why?! Why do you make me suffer?! What have I ever done to deserve this?!"_

 _"Karmic Retribution. What goes around comes around. You've killed me over and over. So it's only fair. You said it yourself. After all, that's mostly what fuels your magic right? Besides.. I want to make you see just how pointless it all is. Hm, that expression on your face. It's the look of someone who's died twenty-nine times. Sound familiar?" She sneered, driving her knife deeper into his spine, tracing it down. Blood pured along his back like a stream. She brought it out scraping it along his ribs, writing out the word DIE over and brough out his arm, making another scar. Twenty-nine marks, then one more._

 _"Let's make it thirty! ^_^"_

 _She laughed as the knife cut straight through his chest. Laughing as blood splattered her face red. Laughing, as he slowly turned to dust. Laughing, as he yelled louder than he ever did before._

 _. . ._

 _He woke up screaming._

.

.

.

"SAAANS! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!" his loud brother's voice rang out, interrupting his thoughts. Porbably a good thing.

He grudgingly went and grabbed a random shirt to put on. It was black with random science equations on it. He shrugged. Sans had almost forgotten he owned it. It reminded him of his days as lab assistant. What little he remembered at least.

He walked downstairs after putting on his jacket. He never went anywhere without it anymore. It made him feel safer, as weird as that sounded. When he entered the entered the kitchen he saw many ofbhis friends at the table already. They had all decided to live together as one big family after exiting the Underground. Life on the ssurface wasn't easy at first, but eventually things quited down. Peace as well as many Monster rights meetings were still going on, but Monsters could live above ground legally now at least. He wondered how long this would all last. He tried not to think about it, but he was still curious regardless. He guessed he hadn't fully grown his days as a kid had promised no more resets, after some begging from Flowey. He had overheard it one night. Flowey hadn't needed to plead much since she wasn't planning on reseting anyway. She still duped him into coming with them by "blackmailing" the plant that way. Probably one of the only times she had lied. Wasn't completely a lie, since she had done it once before. He had disapeared when she had asked him the last time. He never showed up again, so she reset. Sans couldn't blame her much, since his brother might have done the same thing. Not him, of course.

"Sans!" Frisk greeted hapily from her seat. He saw the flower pouting next to her placed in a small pot. Toriel was at the stove helping Papyrus cook some pancakes. That felt reasuring. Undyne and Alphys were at the table eating along with Asgore who had been previously reading what the humans called the newspaper. Mettaton and his cousin were currently on tour at the moment. Frisk had convinced them to start hanging out more. Aplhys and the robot texted often now. It got annoying sometimes, especiallly on movie night. Eventually Undyne convinced her to have set times to talk.

"mornin' kiddo," Sans greeted with his usual trademark smile, nevermind how fake it was most of the time.

"About time you woke up, punk!" Undyne said annoyed, yet slightly teasing.

"SANS! UNDYNE'S RIGHT. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP AN HOUR AGO! WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Papyrus complained. Sans grinned, perfect.

"what can i say, bro? guess i was just bone tired."

Toriel and Frisk both giggled, Flowey, Undyne, and Papyrus however only groaned. Alphys and Asgore sighed with smiles on their faces, used to his puns.

"SANS!"

"hey you know i'm so good at sleeping i can do it with my eyes closed."

"I'M WARNING YOU."

"what? didn't tickle you're funny bone?"

"ENOUGH SANS!"

"not humerous enough for you?"

"SANS, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!"

"Ugh, shut up both of you! Can't you see he's just enjoying your reactions?" Flowey yelled. Sans and him never really did get along well.

"what's the matter bud?"

"No," the plant deadpanned.

"i'm just trying to get to the root of the problem."

"Knock it off!"

"what? am i bugging you?"

"I'll leave!"

"don't 'cha mean leaf?"

"Frriiisk! Make him stop!" Flowey winned to his (definitely not)friend. The girl shrugged, amused.

"Dear, I think that's enough," the goat-mom scolded, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, some of us are trying to eat!" Undyne groaned again.

"okay," Sans shrugged. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and sat down to start eating. "so, what were you guys talking about before?"

"W-well.. Frisk thougt it m-might be nice to go on a picnic l-later tonight," Alphys stuttered.

"Yeah, then we could all watch the stars together!" Frisk cheered, "I know how much you like space and stuff, so I thought it'd be great!"

"As long we don't stay out too late of course," Tori stated, sitting along with Papyrus at the table.

"And I'll finally get out of this stinkin' pot!" Flowey piped in.

"It would be nice to get some fresh air," the former king offered.

"DOESN'T THAT SOUND GREAT, BROTHER?" Paps had a huge smile on his face.

Sans's grin faltered a little. What, were they asking him for permission or something? Why? What'd he matter to having a nice time anyway? Frankly he didn't care. He never truly had fun anymore anyway. Though it did sound peacefull. And he always loved seeing them having fun. Plus he did love stargazing. He's always ignored the problem before anyway. What was one more day?

"sounds like a good time." He grinned, less fake than before.

.

.

.

If only it would stay that way . . .


	4. Chapter 3 (sorta)

**Technically this is chapter 5 on quotev but whatever**. Also I'm too lazy to add in most of the italics and stuff. Nothing too big, but they should be there one wattpad if you REALLY want to see them. I WILL italicize flashbacks though. Btw the A/N may or may or may not aplly right now because of the copy &paste thing from the other sites I posted this on. Enjoy. Or not your choice. I really should start proofreading.

 **[(I know Sans doesn't actually love the stars in cannon, but this is why it's an AU people. This is just filled with minor fan theories & my own headcannons that may or may not have been proven. Also minor OCs)**

 **. . okay.. So far this story kind of sucks.. And I can't seem to make it flow worth a damn so it's annoying to read.. Sigh, sorry. I told you guys not to expect fast updates and I meant it. How long was it since I last updated? Hell if it know. Should have checked. Oh, well doesn't matter. . . I'm gonna be saying that a lot in this aren't I? Fuck. Anyways . . . I probably should have said something about possibly skipping the second "chapter" and italics being flashbacks. Too late now though. My writing style will probably change throughout this story as I improve, so be prepared for that. Another warning, I suck at angst. Not to mention I seriously need to reread before I make another chapter...Aaaand pay attention to them, that'd be good too. Might repeat or forget something. I need to make these chapters longer and A/N's shorter too. . . Ugh, this timeline isn't making any sense.. It's confusing, I know. Again, I'm sorry. I suck. This is my first time writing anything Undertale related and it's been a while since I've written anything at all. (Aaand I started out on my iPad then my phone, sooo.. More typos, yay!) Try to enjoy this while you can, 'cause it's only going to get you more pissed off as this goes along.]**

...

They say first impressions are important. Frisk of course never had a problem with them, being able to just RESET each encounter. Selfish, maybe, but when you're life's at stake most people would do anything to live. Having been a lonely child who was never properly taught right from wrong, she wanted to get it right no matter the cost. She truly learned to care for her family of eccentric monsters and wanted to do everything she could to make them happy. You can call that foolish or naive all you want, it didn't matter. As long as they were enjoying it, that was enough. Frisk already had her fun, it was their turn. She already saw everything there was to see down there, explored every outcome, befriended every monster.

Frisk still remembered the day she first came to the Underground.

She had heard the stories of Mt. Ebott, children going missing, and she also knew that it was the best place to go if anyone wanted to disappear. Frisk wasn't nessicarily suicidal, but if she left who'd truly miss her? She had no family or friends, constantly being miss gendered and ignored. Sure she was quiet, but never that much. She might as well just been invisible. Then there was that story the adults would sometimes read to the other children. About monsters and humans. Of course it was just some legend, a fairy tale no one believed in anymore. Most people just said it was a story to scare their children enough not to climb the mountain. The other missing children didn't help any. So Frisk, being the curious little child she was, hiked up the mountain ready to finally solve a mystery no one else ever could. She would never have guessed she'd be falling down a hole so deep you could hardly see the bottom. It hurt, just not as much as she expected. It was more like tripping rather than falling. At first she was terrified, but then again she was just a child. Young and full of curiousity. The girl had landed on a bed of yellow flowers. Terrified and confused with no way of getting out. And then she met him. He did not give a good first impression. Flowey seemed nice at first, yet incredibly weird considering he was a talking flower, strange even by monster standards. Offered to help, showed kindness.. Only a lie. After he attacked her, Frisk learned she needed so stop being so trusting. A wake up call.

Toriel showed up soon after, saving her life. The goat monster screamed stranger danger while giving off this motherly, friendly vibe at the same time. So she tried trusting her, even if a little less than she would have had she not met him. Toriel gave her shelter, food, kindness, and a place to call Home. She became like her mother, a loving person who would be there when she needed her. Unfortunately, being stuck in the ruins just didn't sound appealing. Children weren't like adults, they didn't like settling down. They liked to explore. So, Frisk left. A part of her always hurt leaving Toriel behind. Mom always seemed so lonely being in the ruins all by herself. Toriel had given a good and long lasting impression on the young child's mind.

Papyrus seemed scary and egotistic at first, but she learned he was the most kindhearted monster out there. He'd never hurt anyone. In fact he truly was the greatest friend one could ask for. Not the best cook and a bit loud, sure.

Undyne was frightening at first. She wanted to kill her and take her SOUL. Not exactly the greatest person to run into. Head of the royal guard and all. But she was just doing what she felt she had too for all the monsters trapped underground. Undyne wasn't such a bad girl after all, just . . . Excitable. And violent, don't forget violent. Not the best combination, but she did truly care for her people.

Alphys was timid and stuttered a lot. She worked as the royal scientist and had been spying on her the entire time. But she was not a mad scientist. The lizard-like monster may have made some mistakes in the past, but everyone does. They always say, "you're mistakes are what make you human." Alphys was willing to help make up for what she had done.

All in all, the Monsters lurking in the Underground weren't as bad as they seemed. In reality, they were made up of HOPE, magic, and kindness. It wasn't in their nature to be mean, harmful creatures. Even acter being stuck with no means of escaping, they still longed to see the sun and stars again. They refused to give up. Many didn't know what anything above the surface looked like, or what they were. Still, they remained a kind and surviving race. Everyone could be befriended given a little DETERMINATION, even Flowey. He seemed mean and cruel. The truth was, he was lonely. Very lonely. And afraid. That fear and lonliness brought rage. Being soulless made him a victim of all kinds of nevative emotions. Frisk helped him, nust like all the others. She didn't want him to be lonely anymore. No one deserved that. Not even the former prince. Frisk could help anyone down there. Just show them a little kindness. That's all it took.

All the monsters were like that. All. . . Except one.

Sans always had been a mystery.

Ever since she first met him there seemed to be something..off about him. His first appearance was a bit eerie and frightening. He intentionally scared her just to get a joke in. He seemed to be nothing more than a prankster. But he later started to show signs of knowing things he shouldn't. And he was so hard to read, one minute smiling and joking like normal, the next acting all serious and scary. He mentioned an anomaly and started talking talking about time travel during that one conversation. After that she got suspicious and payed him much more attention. Sometimes when others weren't looking he would drop his smile. The first time she saw it she thought it was just her imagination. Surely she hadn't seen her best friend, no a family member, have such a desperate and disraught face. It couldn't be real. How could Sans, the lazy, funny, and wise-cracking skeskeleton, be so sad and hopeless? Then she saw it again. It really was real. She really did see it. It really hurt, seeing him like that. When Frisk asked his brother if something was wrong, at first he brushed it off.. For a few seconds before admiting defeat. Papyrus told her how Sans would keep all his problems to himself, never told anyone, not even him. When Papyrus would start question him, Sans would just tell some joke or change the topic to derail the conversation. He worried about Sans more than he let on. Papyrus might have been a bit too kind his own good and often acted childish, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was very wrong but.. There wasn't anything he could do, no matter how much he desperately wanted to.

Frisk wanted the same. Sans had helped her after all, why not return the favor?

So she decided to all go stargazing. That might cheer him up a little right? Frisk could pick flowers, Mom could bake a pie and make snacks for them to eat, and they could all spend some family time together. Pretty night sky, nice view, what wasn't to enjoy about it? Even Flowey would have a chance to get some fresh air and move freely. Sans would definitely enjoy it. He loved looking at the stars. She found out that quirk after asking why Sans of all Monsters would have a telescope. Sure it made for a nice prank, but that couldn't have been the only reason. Turns out one of his favorite science subjects was astronomy. She always did find it weird that Sans was just as much into science as Alphys was. He never told anyone else about it. Papyrus knew, but the subject never really came up in front of others.

Just one more mystery about Sans that she wanted to figure out.

"Hey, Frisk."

A voice interupted her thoughts. It wasn't angry or real irritated, more questening than anything else.

"Yeah, Flowey?" she answered him back.

"Why exactly did you decide to do this?" the flower questened her. He was looking at her sceptically, like he didn't understand a word she had said during breakfast. It wasn't necessarily his fault, it was just in his nature to question about every act of kindness given to him or anyone else in his "family". Not to mention he could tell when something was bothering his "best friend". He remembered she was acting a bit odd when Sans came in the room earlier.

"I think something's bothering Sans. . ." Frisk said slowly.

"The Smiley Trashbag? Why are you worrying about him for?" he scoffed.

"He's been acting a bit weird lately," she responded sadly.

"What do you mean, "weird"? He's always weird. Trust me."

"No, I mean he's been acting strangely ever since we got above ground."

"It's not me, is it? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we already got over that. (Not that I care, of course.)"

"It's not you . . . He just seems so different, like something's wrong."

"Something's always wrong."

"Flowey!"

"What? I mean it. Listen, Sans just isn't normal. Out of all my resets, he's caused the most . . . I never once could kill him, yet gave me a GAME OVER more times than I could count. Don't tell anyone but... He kinda terrifies me. He always knew more than he should. Saying things that never happened.. Things that he just couldn't have known about. Counting how many times I died.. It freaked me out. Not to mention that he said . . . " Flowey trailed off. He didn't want to say it. Not to Frisk. Don't get him wrong, even with Alphys helping get more of his emotions back, he still couldn't be a nice person. Not after all he'd done. But even he just couldn't tell Frisk that. . .

"Flowey . . . ?" Now Frisk was worried. "What is it? What did Sans say to you?"

"Look. . . I warned you not to get too close to him. 'Don't let him find out anything about you.' I said those words before, right?"

"Yeah. . . But-"

"Papyrus? Yeah. He's a nice guy. Too nice if you ask me, but we've already argued over that. He even made a fan club for me! . . . You and him are the only members. . "

Flowey shook his head.

"Sans however? He isn't a nice guy. Never has been."

"That isn't true! Sans helped me-"

"Did he really? He said it himself. If it wasn't for Toriel. . you'd have died the moment you walked through that door. Before, when I was trying fo be the good guy, he didn't like me. I had befriended everyone, solved all their problems, helped them find "happiness". Except him. He didn't trust me. Now, he was right now to distrust me, but why? I really was trying to help, even if I couldn't feel anything. I didn't do anything wrong, maybe a few RESETS but nothing major. All the others liked me. I'm not sure there was anyone who outright hated me. I didn't get it. Yeah, I know some people just don't get along. This wasn't like that. He's always been good at reading people. Did he know I couldn't feel . . . ?"

"But he was suprised like everyone when we told the others you couldn't feel," Frisk pointed out.

"He's very good at acting, like pretending he actually cares about this world at all."

"What."

"Oh, wait. I wasn't supossed to tell you that."

This probably wasn't a good idea thinking back on it.

Hiking up the mountain hadn't been too difficult, taking one of hus "shortcuts", he even made it before anyone else. Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne, who had been racing, weren't too happy having been beaten by him of all people.

"WHAT?! Dammit! How'd you get up here so fast!" Undyen most of all.

Sans winked, "took a shortcut."

"I'm serious you-!"

"SANS! NO CHEATING!" Papyrus knew exactly what that "shortcut" he was talking about. He'd done it before, and darn was it aggrivating. Why couldn't Sans just walk instead of being such a lazybones?

"sorry bro," Sans shrugged not looking too sorry.

Frisk decided to disfuse the situation by suggesting they go pick flowers. Asgore and Papyrus thought it was a great idea. Flowey didn't have much a say, and Undyne decided to make a contest out of it. . . . She didn't pick many intact.

While they picked flowers, Toriel and Alphys started setting up the picnic.

It was such a nice sight. Peaceful, happy . .

It was stupid. Really, don't they know this is all just some distration from death? Acting all happy fogetting you're gonna die one day. Of course, that was something he'd been doing for years. Always acted as if there wasn't any problem. He even started lying to himself.

 _{Sans. . .}_

 _Ugh.. Who was that? It sounded so familiar._

 _[hey, doc.]_

 _That was his voice!_

 _(Hey, Sans! Look who finally decided to show!)_

 _This . . . This, wasn't right. He didn't remember any of this._

 _[ha, ha. very funny.]_

 _(Ain't my fault, you can't take a joke. I said I was sorry.)_

 _[you know i don't like jokes]_

 _What . . . ?_

 _("Oh, leave him alone, Jack.")_

 _That was a female's voice. . ._

 _(Ah, man! But the kid needs to lighten up a little!)_

 _[I'm NOT a kid!]_

 _(Whatever you say, shortie)_

 _[I'm not that short . . .]_

 _("Seventeen is still young Sans. And, yes, you are short.")_

 _[whatever. . .]_

 _{A-hem. . .}_

 _(Oh, sorry, G. Got a little carried away didn't we?)_

 _/"At least you didn't blow anything up again."\_

 _That was another male's voice._

 _(Hey! That only happened once! ¬_¬)_

 _"U-um. . . Shouldn't we get back on track?"_

 _(Ah, right sorry, Al.)_

 _Alphys. . . ? What? He never-_

 _[so... What we doin' today doc?]_

 _{Well, I was going to say we start looking at those tinelines again.}_

 _Timelines. . . ? Wait.. Did he mean-?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _{ , . . . ? }_

 _{ ? }_

"Sans?"

Toriel and Flowey were both looking at him worriedly(oddly). For a second he wondered why, but then he realized he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. The others were finished picking flowers and had started eating. It the middle of his uh.. episode, it had gotten darker. The stars were barely visable now.

"Oh, sorry. Guessed I just spaced out there. Heh heh.."

"It's perfectly alright, Sans," Toriel laughed a bit, the way he spoke not being forgotten. It was best to get his mind of off whatever it was for now. He'd talk about it later if it was important, well, at least she'd make him. "Would you like a like of pie before the others eat it all?"

"nah, you know i don't have the stomach for it."

"Seriously?" Flowey made a face.

"Now, Flowey," Toriel looked at him sternly.

"Yes, Mother," Flowey said with deep sarcasm(truth).

This was nice.

Papyrus and Frisk were pointing out constellations in the stars while Flowey was pretending not to care. Unyne and Alphys were talking about what he assumed to be anime. Toriel and Asgore were both pretending not to look at one another.

Maybe for just a little while he could forget about all the things haunting him and just enjoy the night with his family. . . ?

.

.

.

Yeah, right, and maybe he'd finally pay his tab at Grillby's.


	5. Chapter 5 (in a way)

**i don't remember what was supposed to happen this chapter. . might edit it later. I dunno.**

 **[i'm so sorry]**

It was quiet. The stars shined brightly overhead. The only sound they heard was from the crickets chirping around them in the grass field. The view from the mountain really was wonderful.

Everyone had finished their picnic and was now looking up at the night sky.

Frisk sent a Sans a glimpse. He looked a bit happier, more content. Even if it was only a little bit, it still made her glad he was doing a little better. She didn't expect this to solve everything, but it was at least a start, right? To her, Sans was like the fun uncle who did all kinds of mischief with you. Getting into trouble, and just plain having a good time. He was funny, not necessarily because of his puns, but because of the pranks he pulled. She figured he did it for the reactions, and she had to admit Papyrus's frustrated (yet secretly amused) expression was hilarious!

Lately, though, he hadn't been saying as many jokes as usual. He still wore that smile, rarely faulting even when something bad would happen, as if he was afraid if he stopped he'd never smile again. She didn't know how many had noticed, but to her it was heartbreaking. He just hadn't been himself ever since getting to the surface. But. . . Was that ever really him to begin with? Was Flowey right? Did he really not care?

No. She refused to believe that.

Of course if that were the case. . she had only herself to blame after all, even if it wasn't really "her".

What was it people said about consequences again?

Ah, well. Either way she wouldn't blame someone, anyone, for something she had started.

Even if it was easier to blame it on someone else.

Isn't that right?

 _This was nice. The stars were shining, the crickets were chirping, on nights like these. . ._

 _kids like you_

 _"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."_

 _The fuck..? Why would say-_

 _"it's what you think i was going to say, isn't it?"_

 _Wait.. He wasn't saying anything. So why-?_

 _"hey, don't ya' know how to greet a new pal? or should i say old? heh. no worries, i ain't judging. oh, wait i am, aren't i?"_

 _"Now, now Sansy~ Don't be rude. I'm just stopping by to say hi! So how's your brother doing? Isn't running about with his head cut off again is he? Hehe~!"_

 _Chara...? No no no-! Not again! She's dead! Chara isn't ever coming back!_

 _"Hm? Ignoring me now are you? You really are rude!"_

 _What..?_

 _"Look at me when I'm talking to you."_

 _He felt someone grab his chin, turning his head around to face them._

 _"Greetings, Sans. I am Chara, the demon who comes when you call its name."_

 _What was she doing here?_

 _"It's nice to see you again. It's been a while, Sansy~!"_

 _Chara stood in right front of him, only a foot away. His chin was on the top of her palm. The way she looked resembled the few past timeliness that seemed to glitch, her real appearance, not Frisk's She was slightly taller than him and was wearing the same green sweater and heart shaped locket that she had died in. Chara's skin was pale with rosy cheeks. Her short hair was a reddish brown auburn color. Still had that sickening sweet grin and red eyes that seemed to piece through your soul. In her right hand was the same knife that had killed him so many times._

 _"chara? what...? how are you here?!"_

 _This was wrong, so very wrong._

 _"Oh you fool. . . did you really think I was gone? Why, I'd never leave you all by your lonesome! We had so much fun together!"_

 _"fun? Fun! You call all that torture you put me through fun?!"_

 _"Well, of course, silly! I had lots of fun playing with you!"_

 _She made him sick, toying with people's lives like she did._

 _"Now, what's that look for? Is something wrong? Is there anything I can do? I'd be happy to help!"_

 _He frowned._

 _"if you really cared then you wouldn't have come back."_

 _Chara lowered her head._

 _"You're wrong. I did care. But that young girl who wanted nothing more than to free the monsters... the girl who hated herself so much, she ran away, falling down the rabbit hole like Alice once did. . . the girl who wanted to disappear, but instead ended up being adopted into a loving family. . . the child who didn't deserve the kindness she was given. . . the human who didn't want to be one, . . Asriel's sister . . That girl. . . She's gone, and she isn't ever coming back. Or did you forget; I'm DEAD."_

 _"Then what are you doing here? Why are you back?!"_

 _*". . ."*_

 _She was silent._

 _"Chara," he said the name as though it were poison._

 _"You tell me... This is YOUR dream after all. . . "_

 _She spoke quietly, softly as though she were upset._

 _"Right. . . "_

 _" SaNs?"_

"SANS . . .?"

Sans had fallen asleep, not really much of a shocker nor that much cause for alarm. It wasn't until he began tossing and turning, did Papyrus actually start to worry.

Sans was having another nightmare. .

Papyrus hated these nights and it was happening more frequently after they had all come to the surface. Sometimes they got so bad Sans woke up screaming. Eventually Sans had no choice but to tell him the "truth" that he had nightmares. Papyrus was this close to saying something sarcastic because that much was plain obvious.

Sans told him that he sometimes dreamt of Papyrus and everyone leaving him all alone. When he had told him that would never happen, Papyrus caught a glimpse of Sans frowning. If he wasn't paying very close attention he would never have seen it. It scared him. . Was really that good at hiding his emotions? How long has this been going on? Papyrus just wanted everyone to be happy. . . Why couldn't the very person closest to him be so as well?

Papyrus wasn't stupid. Sure he was a tad bit naive, childish, way too trusting and kind, but was that always such a bad thing? To try and see good in everyone? He knew something was bothering Sans, and that wasn't everything. His brother had always had the habit of not telling him the whole story, that being if he said anything at all. Papyrus wasn't a little kid anymore. He wanted to know what was wrong.

Did Sans not trust him . . . or did he think he couldn't handle the truth?

Right now though, none of it mattered. His brother was suffering and there wasn't much he could do. He tried shaking him awake without alarming any of the others. He knew Sans hated it when other people made a big deal out of things, despite them actually being a big deal. Sans barely trusted him as it is, he didn't want to ruin that.

"Sans, Sans! Wake up!" Papyrus spoke quietly as to not alert the others yet still loud enough for his brother to hear.

"W-wha-?" Sans was still a bit drowsy but Papyrus didn't really blame him for that.

"SANS? ARE Y-" he paused then spoke in a quieter voice again, "Are you okay?"

"huh? oh, i'm fine. don't worry about me."

He would always say that. Papyrus never believed him. Sans knew he would worry anyway. They both knew, but he would say it anyway.

The younger of the two sent his brother a disbelieving look but didn't press the subject any further.

It had gotten very late and they all decided it was time to head on home. Frisk was still a child with a bedtime and they all needed their rest.

At least that was Toriel's argument. She always did think of their well being.

Sans didn't really mind much. He still wasn't over the nightmare a little while ago after all. Then again he never truly did get over them, not really anyway. (Briefly he wondered if he ever would, but then he decided it was unimportant) While he didn't get much sleep that night, he figured a small break had been worth it.

For everyone else of course.

They all said goodnight to each other and went to their separate rooms.

Even on the surface Sans' room was still a mess. Not as bad as before since Toriel didn't allow food in their rooms (with exceptions) and it had less papers thrown everywhere, but Sans still couldn't be bothered to clean it at all.

Flopping down on the mattress he just laid there in the dark, not really doing anything. He had been doing that more often lately ever since the barrier had been shattered. Just laying there, thinking.

But he didn't want to start thinking again. If he did he'd only bring up memories of death, dust, and people no one else could (should) remember. He had regrets, everyone had them.

The truth of it all was that there are things you can never take back, no matter how hard you try.

You could argue about right and wrong all you wanted but there never was one true right answer. The world wasn't simply black and white. Hardly even grey. The world was filled with color that blended together so perfectly, yet so unstable. It formed a white light so bright that unless you stopped to peel back such layers you would hardly even notice its depth. Black was the omission of all that, something that felt it had no color, void of any true feeling. Grey was in between showing something not quite right, yet not quite wrong either. And just because something was the "right" choice didn't mean it was a good one, and just because something was "wrong" didn't make it bad.

(He knew that could be applied to Chara as well, but didn't want to think about it like that. What that said about him he didn't really want to know. Even if he did anyway.)

Every choice you made adds up. Everything has a consequence no matter what it is, good or bad choices be damned.

That was something Sans was all too familiar with. And he was done pretending that nothing they did mattered, even if he was a hypocrite.

He was (had been) a judge after all. The one who watches, gives some advice once in a while, but never interferes. Not unless everything was at stake.

He had let them die again and again. (too many promises broken, so much dust it had become hard to breathe) He killed the kid over and over. He had failed to save them. (even if he could barely remember who "them" even was) It just kept repeating, resetting.

(sometimes he wished he could just judge himself, but that wasn't how it worked)

How long had it been when he stuck to those principles like a moral compass? How many times had he told himself that this all meant something?

When exactly had he given up completely because it was all too difficult for him to bear?

Hell if he knew.

So now here he was *skull-king* in his room again even after he told himself he wouldn't think about the past so much.

He guessed some things would never change.

"Are you just gonna stare out into space all night?"

A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was so sudden he nearly fell out of his bed. When he turned to see who had spoken he internally groaned. Still, Sans tried not to be too hostile.

"how'd you get in here, weed?"

Keyword being "tried".

"You left the window open," Flowey pointed one of his leaves over to the window. It was indeed open, though he can't remember opening it.

"okay, so WHY are you in here?" He really didn't want to deal with the dumb plant right now.

Flowey had always been difficult to handle. Before Frisk came along the plant had the power to reset. That fact alone made him wary. Sans couldn't remember most of them, but it isn't hard to figure out what happened. Being able to mess with the timeline however you wanted. . That was bad enough. Flowey took it to the extremes. He had played with their lives like his playthings. The Dreemurrs, Alphys, Papyrus. .

Long story short, Sans was a bit resentful of the flower.

". . . That's none of your business," Flowey paused before answering.

That phrase seemed vaguely familiar.

 _"what you want me to 'leaf' you alone?"_

 _The response to the pun was a frustrated growl._

 _"If you want to kill me again, just do it already," Flowey told him. He looked a bit dejected. Sans leaned against one of the trees._

 _"nah, i won't do that. so what's bugging ya'?" Sans asked rather lazily._

 _". . . That's none of your business." Flowey turned away for a second before speaking up again, "Shouldn't you be with Frisk and everyone else?"_

 _"yeah, probably," Sans just shrugged. "frisk is looking for you, actually. looked pretty determined to find ya."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"if you don't care then why are hiding?"_

 _Flowey didn't answer for a moment. Then he gave a frustrated noise, turned slightly and said, "Why are YOU?"_

 _Sans didn't answer. That frustrated Flowey even more._

 _"Why are you even HERE?!"_

 _Sans simply shrugged again, "dunno."_

 _"What DO you know?" the plant rolled his eyes._

 _The skeleton's eyes dimmed._

 _"Lots of things, weed. More than I'd like to."_

 _He didn't get a reply to that. Not that he was expecting one._

 _Until Flowey spoke again. It surprised him for a moment._

 _"Don't you want to ask about it?" he said it almost mockingly, giving what would seem to some like a comforting smile. He didn't mean the sentiment at all and knew very well what the answer would be._

 _"no, not really. ."_

 _Flowey continued glaring at the snow._

Sans could recall the conversation rather well. It had been after Frisk decided to bring the plant to the surface with them all.

Neither him nor Flowey had been all that happy about said decision. But they didn't really have a say in the matter. Sans didn't vocally object to it either.

Maybe he should have.

"considering this is MY room, i'd say it definitely is my business," Sans snapped at him.

"Tsk, I was checking up on you. You seemed even more out of it than normal, Smiley Trashbag."

Sans ignored the nickname and gave him a rather confused look. "okay, but again, why?"

He revived a rather sweet looking smile in return. "Ever thought that maybe I care about you?"

Sans gave him a flat stare.

Flowey made a gagging sound, "Ugh, just saying that makes me want to throw up. Anyway, Frisk's been worried. So has Papyrus. Normally I would be glad you're not doing well, but their stupid concern is annoying. I hate you, but if something happens to you then everyone would be unhappy. And if everyone's unhappy that means reset. And we BOTH don't want that, right?!"

Sans almost turned away. "that so?"

"YES, STUPID! So would you just TRY for once?!"

Sans snorted at that. He wanted him to "try"? Heh. That's rich.

"Look. I know you have your secrets and you like being all mysterious and whatever, but eventually they'll find out. And what will you do then, hm?"

Sans narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Like you're one to talk, eh, Azzie?"

Flowey looked shocked for a second. The look was quickly replaced with something else.

"Fine! Dig yourself and early grave! See if I care!"

He didn't need to turn and see if the yellow flower left. He already knew. Sans was once again left alone in his room to his own thoughts.

That had been a low blow and he knew it. But Sans had said it anyway. He didn't regret saying it even though he should have.

(and that said all too much about him)

The next day after their stargazing Frisk was outside playing while Asgore watered his garden. He accidentally got some on Flowey.

"Hey! Watch it! Do I look like one of your dumb flowers?!" Flowey snarled. He had been rather irritated ever since last night, which really said a lot considering he was always irritated.

Asgroe looked apologetic before replying, "I'm sorry. I did not see you there."

Frisk told him he did indeed look like one of his flowers to which he just yelled even more.

So far a perfectly my normal day.

Mettaton and his cousin were still off on their tour. Toriel was busy cleaning while the rest of their rag tag family were in the living room watching an anime.

"Ugh! That totally didn't happen like that in the manga! They're replacing all the character development with dumb flashy scenes! And THAT! That was totally filler!" Alphys of course giving her own dose of commentary. While it was nice that she could talk without stuttering, some of them hoped the weeabo rants didn't become a normal thing.

(Papyrus and Frisk had once asked what "hentai" was. . needless to say Alpys and Undyne were grounded from watching Anime the rest of the month with Toriel thoroughly inspecting everything they bought)

"Hey, Papyrus, shouldn't Sans be done sleeping?" Undyne asked abruptly.

"HE'S PROBABLY STILL TIRED FROM LAST NIGHT," Papyrus sighed. He hoped Sans had actually slept after his nightmare. He wouldn't mention it to them though. Yet.

"Still? Geez, he gets lazier everyday. I bet he'd sleep through and entire apocalypse!" Undyne teased. Vaguely she remembered watching a movie about cannibalistic humans muttering about eating brains, and wondered how people even came up with that kind of stuff.

"yeah probably."

She received a lazy response from behind the couch they were sitting on.

"See even Sans agrees with- Wait when the hell'd you get here?!" She turned and there he was. The topic of their brief conversation spouting a lopsided grin and relaxed posture.

"just now," the short skeleton replied. "sooo. . what're you guys watching?" He looked back at the T.V. showing what he assumed to be another one of Alphys' anime she rented.

"I-it's um . . the second season to Attack on Ninja. . " Alphys sheepishly replied.

"huh." Sans never really cared for anime, but they liked it so he guessed it was okay. (for the most part) He liked the sci-fi ones though. Those were always great, even the bad ones. Of course he generally liked anything science fiction so that didn't mean much.

"W-we were just about to watch Steins;Gate, you wanna join us?" Alphys asked him.

The name sounded familiar. He had seen some of it briefly online and wondered what was so interesting about a group of friends microwaving bananas, but decided to roll with it anyway.

"sure, why not?" he shrugged. How bad could it be?

Turns out it was very, very bad. Not in quality but in content. The whole premise of the series in general resonated too strongly for his liking. It just HAD to be about time travel.

Well. . at least it wasn't that one movie where the day kept repeating. Groundhog Day if he remembered correctly. Neither him nor Flowey would go near that movie even with a ten foot pole. Frisk could hardly watch it with a straight face.

Still it was hard to sit through the first episode. While Papyrus and Undyne had been incredibly confused (with Alphys making her own fan theories that he didn't bother paying attention to) he knew exactly what had happened. And it became clearer as they watched the other episodes. It had taken a lot from Sans not to bail out right there.

Multiple timelines. .

Oh, the irony.

When the main character's childhood friend had died he fled to the kitchen.

When he entered he saw Toriel begin making them all lunch. Man, he really slept in didn't he?

"hey, tori," Sans greeted.

The Boss Monster turned to greet him with a smile, "Why good morning Sans. Sleep well?"

"not morning anymore is it?" he replied casually giving her a grin.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she remarked. She placed some food in front of him. "Here eat. You must be hungry having skipped breakfast."

"heh, thanks."

Toriel Dreemurr, former queen of Monsters. . and an important friend of his. While his feelings were in no way romantic, (he couldn't see himself dating anyone with his mindset) he truly did care about her. Though not as much as his brother. That's why it hurt all the more when he remembered his promise to her. . and the many, many times he broke it.

She wasn't wrong in wanting to protect them. They were children after all. At the same time however, their deaths did help them all escape. That didn't really justify it, Justice always was a vague concept, but you can't deny the facts.

The fact being that six children were killed without Mercy while Monsters got their "Happy Ending". Sans didn't know how all of them died, but he did know that some of them were natural causes. The rest simply murdered.

. . All thanks to the war between humans and monsters, which was caused from fear. Humans did it all the time according to some history books he read. Of course he once questioned how humans knew Monsters could absorb Souls. They knew for certain from Asriel's case. Which meant that it had to have happened once before then. Why or how he had no clue.

Some may say it didn't matter anymore since it was so long ago. He would disagree.

Although now really wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

Toriel had seen to it personally that the fallen children were given proper burials and funerals as consolation to their families. Some forgave them, some didn't. Everyone handled it differently.

If the entire situation was reversed, would they have done the same?

 _Yes, they most certainly would have._

He didn't know why he was so confident in that answer. Or to which side he was referring to. What he did know was that, for the most part, they had all moved on.

 _He almost wished he could too._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _But that wasn't how the world worked._


End file.
